


Defend Pop Punk - The Online RPG

by lsdlukes (zaynjawaads)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, I really suck at tagging, M/M, V CUTE, as in. everyone meets in an online rpg, lots of fluff, only luke is australian, roleplaying AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/lsdlukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum, Ashton, Luke and Michael all meet through an online band rpg. </p><p>(Calum lives in New Zealand and plays as Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. Ashton, who is Canadian, plays as Dan Flint from You Me At Six. Luke is from Australia and he plays as Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low. Michael is from England, and he plays as Brooks Betts from Mayday Parade. Sorry about the shitty summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend Pop Punk - The Online RPG

**Author's Note:**

> JUST TO REITERATE: Cal is Pete Wentz. Ash is Dan Flint. Luke is Alex Gaskarth. Michael is Brooks Betts.
> 
> Warnings for language (bc I am me duh) but that's pretty much it. Any mistakes are my own. This is unbeta'd purely because I was so excited to post it for you all. Also thought I should let you all know that the majority of the messages sent throughout this fic will be out-of-character. My reasoning for this is that I’ve chosen to only use the rpg as context for the boys meeting and won’t actually include any roleplaying in the story, purely because it’d take up so much time and wouldn’t add anything to the story, blah blah blah. Also obvs a rpg including this bredth of characters is gonna have a few more players, it’s just another case of “mor got too lazy to include irrelevant side-charas so”. There will be a sequel thingo showing what the boys do on their holiday and whatnot, but that is most likely a week or two away. Hopefully the end isn't too confusing, but if you read carefully you should pick it up. Anyway, enjoy!

**WELCOME TO ‘DEFEND POP PUNK, _THE RPG_ ’. **

[[ pwentzrpg has logged in ]]

pwentzrpg: is anyone actually online right now??  
pwentzrpg: okay then…

[[ alexatl-dpprpg has logged in ]]

pwentzrpg: LUKE!!! HELP!! OOC EMERGENCY! THIS SHIT IS SUPER IMPORTANT!!!!  
alexatl-dpprpg: SHIT CAL WHATS UP  
pwentzrpg: MY FAMILY ARE HOLIDAYING TO BONDI THIS SUMMER!!!!!!!!  
alexatl-dpprpg: MAN YOU SCARED ME. Thought it would be bad news! OMG this means we can meet up irl for the first time

[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]

flintdpprpg: dudes, take this out of the rp group! make an ooc chat or something.  
alexatl-dpprpg: Shut up grumpy-pants, just cause you don’t get to see Cal! Wait isn’t it like midnight over there  
flintdpprpg: yah, couldn’t sleep. needed my rp fix.  
pwentzrpg: lmao ash, you need a hobby… or a job… na na why don’t you get a job hahahahahah  
flintdpprpg: ha ha ha you’re not funny cal. anyway, i’m an admin! where would the rp be without me?  
alexatl-dpprpg: Probably ten times more popular lol  
pwentzrpg: hahaha TRUE!  
flintdpprpg: shut up dicks. anyway, where’s the other idiot? it’s morning for him, he should be here!  
pwentzrpg: yeah tru ash!! i wanna start roleplayinggggg! pete needs me! :c

[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]

pwentzrpg: speak of the devil and he shall appear….  
bbettss-rpg: heard you guys were having a party without me! rude little shits  
flintdpprpg: nah, just the other two. cal is gonna visit luke in australia!  
alexatl-dpprpg: Yup! It’s gonna be awesome and we’re gonna go to the beach and shit  
bbettss-rpg: SHUT UP it’ll be winter then  
pwentzrpg: nah, you guys are just backwards. it’ll definitely be summer!!!  
bbetts-rpg: i knooooow, i just hate your fucked up backwards seasons and extreme weather -.-  
flintdpprpg: HAH SURVIVING SUMMER IN AUSSIE WOULD BE EASY COMPARED TO SURVIVING WINTER HERE IN ALBERTA.  
alexatl-dpprpg: It really doesn’t get that hot Ash, and it’s AUS! AUSSIE is an adjective not a noun  
bbettss-rpg: HA don’t be an idiot lukey-poo, anything above 25 is fucKING BOILING  
pwentzrpg: who gives a shit?! weather is weather!! it’s pretty fucken different everywhere. can we just get on with the rp?!  
flintdpprpg: ooh yah, we should stop blocking up the rpg chat with ooc stuff!  
bbetss-rpg: psh whatever. let’s just do it

  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*

  
[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: *sigh*  
bbettss-rpg: someone come online

bbettss-rpg: GUYSsss *whines*

[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: OMG ASH YASSSS HI  
flintdpprpg: ….. are you okay there mike? bit excited are we?  
bbettss-rpg: shhh i’m just bored  
flintdpprpg: cool, okay, well i gotta go for a sec, just gotta grab a toque because it’s getting cold here  
bbettss-rpg: ugh fiiiine  
bbettssrpg: …  
bbettss-rpg: ….  
bbettss-rpg: …..  
bbettss-rpg: ……  
flintdpprpg: DUDE okay chill, i’m back  
bbettss-rpg: good bc i actually wanna have a serious convo while the other doofuses are gone  
flintdpprpg: oh yeah?  
bbettss-rpg: oh yeah. this might sound a bit weird or mean but  
bbettss-rpg: it’s making me sad how much cal and luke go on about how they’re gonna meet up whenever they’re ooc. like i’m super happy for them and everything but i’m really fucking jealous. i wanna meet you all as well and i just feel like they’re being a bit inconsiderate bc it’s upsetting me ugh. am I just being a massive drama queen?  
flintdpprpg: aw buddy :-( it’s okay, i’m jealous as well. i see where you’re coming from but. just imagine how excited you’d be to meet me. wouldn’t you wanna spread it around and share it with the world?  
bbettss-rpg: yeah i guess. i just wish i could go too  
flintdpprpg: i know pal. me too. :-(

  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*

  
[[ alexatl-dpprpg has logged in ]]  
[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]  
[[ pwentzrpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: oh hey bros  
pwentzrpg: oh hey c:  
bbettss-rpg: what’s doing?  
alexatl-dpprpg: Cleaning shit out of the spare room FOR CALUM  
bbettss-rpg: ????  
pwentzrpg: oh yea, my mum is letting me ditch the fam and I’m staying with luke!  
alexatl-dpprpg: How awesome is that?! So PUMPED  
pwentzrpg: i KNOW me too! it’s only like a month aWAY OMG!!!11!1!!!!1!11!!!  
alexatl-dpprpg: IT’S CRAZY RIGHT  
pwentzrpg: RIGHT  
pwentzrpg: nothing to add mike?  
bbettss-rpg: i mean, sure  
bbettss-rpg: like, i’m hella excited for you two but  
bbettss-rpg: it’s winter here and it’s cold and i don’t get to see you guys  
alexatl-dpprpg: Awww I’m sorry Mikey I wish you could come too  
pwentzrpg: yeah it’d be sweet if you could come mike!!! stupid distance and time-zones and ughhhhhhh :c  
bbettss-rpg: yeah it sucks but it will happen eventually, i’ll meet you both and ash eventually

[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]

flintdpprpg: do i hear the complaining voice of one michael clifford? what are we whingeing about now?  
bbettss-rpg: no ash shhhhh  
alexatl-dpprpg: Nah shut up Ash it’s legit. I wanna meet Mikey too <3  
bbettss-rpg: <3  
flintdpprpg: ahhh whatever. it sucks that we can’t all meet up!  
pwentzrpg: well if you think about it, we’re only waiting for luke to get his uni calendar and me to get the dates of the soccer season and ash to get money and/or a job  
bbettss-rpg: it’s called FOOTBALL you blasphemous twat  
alexatl-dpprpg: Well I’ve got my uni calendar and I know when I’m free so I’m not the issue  
bbettss-rpg: obviously i’m the only one of us who isn’t a pain in the ass  
flintdpprpg: well actually i have a bit of money. not heaps, probably enough for flights and food and stuff. like, the necessities.  
bbettss-rpg: so it’s just CALUM’s fault then  
pwentzrpg: NO NO NO there’s two weeks between each soccer match so really I’d be fine for whenever…. just need to know the start and finish dates!!  
bbettss-rpg: **FOOTBALL  
alexatl-rpg: Why the hell are we even arguing  
flintdpprpg: yeah we should just start ROLEPLAYING LIKE WE COME HERE TO DO  
pwentzrpg: yea tru!!  
bbettss-rpg: actually i was just gonna go finish playing red dead redemption  
flintdpprpg: mike no ugh, don’t be a pain in the ass  
pwentzrpg: mike you’re such a nerd  
bbettss-rpg: hahahaha KIDDING should’ve seen your faces.  
bbettss-rpg: and anyway cal we’re players in an online rpg, we’re all fucking nerds  
alexatl-dpprpg: Mikey, you can’t see our faces, this is only a chat  
bbettss-rpg: yeah whatever losers let’s just get to it then

  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*

  
[[ alexatl-dpprpg has logged in ]]

alexatl-dpprpg: GUYS I HAVE NEWS

[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: OMG OMG WHAT IS IT

[[ pwentzrpg has logged in ]]  
[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]

flintdpprpg: news?  
pwentz-rpg: omg is it good or bad?!?!  
alexatl-dpprpg: No it’s super good news  
bbettss-rpg: well tell us what it is then, idiot!  
alexatl-dpprpg: I was telling my mum about our conversation the other day and she said that “our doors are always open” to my friends omg do you know what that means  
flintdpprpg: you’re gonna have the aussie version of a massive frat party?  
pwentzrpg: omg ash you used ‘aussie’ right  
alexatl-dpprpg: no cuntnugget, that means that whenever you guys get the chance you can COME TO AUSTRALIAAAAA  
bbettss-rpg: oh  
bbettss-rpg: OH  
bbettss-rpg: OH MY GOD  
flintdpprpg: shiiiiiitttttt that’s exciting  
alexatl-dpprpg: it also mans that you don’t have to pay for accommodation in aus so it’s cheap af  
bbettss-rpg: so we COULD ALL MEET UP WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH if we really put our minds to it omg  
pwentzrpg: yaaaaassssss  
flintdpprpg: MY LACK OF INCOME AND EMPLOYMENT DOES NOT MATTER! WHOOP!  
alexatl-dpprpg: Pretty much haha. As long as you don’t mind leaving your family right after Christmas then yeah we can all meet up  
bbettss-rpg: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE  
pwentzrpg: i know mike this is amazing  
flintdpprpg: shit well we better get organising, gotta get our shit together boys  
bbettss-rpg: for the first time in all of our extensive roleplaying careers, i actually think ash is right  
flintdpprpg: shut it dickbag!  
alexatl-dpprpg: So if you’re all legit about actually doing this then catch a flight to Sydney Airport on Boxing Day. I finally got my license so I can come and pick you all up and take you back to my place.  
pwentzrpg: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT, AS IF WE’RE ACTUALLY ALL GONNA FINALLY MEET UP. FOR REALSIES, I’M SO HAPPY!!!  
bbettss-rpg: yup, this is officially the best day ever.  
bbettss-rpg: so how long are your family willing to host us? like, that’s a massive favour they’re doing for us…  
alexatl-dpprpg: They say that anywhere up to a month is fine, so long as we can all get ourselves around and will chip in for the cost of food  
pwentzrpg: i’ll only be there for a fortnight, i’ll be going home with my family. plus i’ve gotta get back to training and shit  
flintdpprpg: a month is super generous, but honestly i only think i’ll be able to support myself for two weeks  
bbettss-rpg: don’t you wish you had a job now ash? hahahahah  
bbettss-rpg: but if everyone else is only staying for two weeks then i will too, i don’t wanna intrude or anything.  
flintdpprpg: luke i can’t believe your family are doing this for us, i’m so excited now  
alexatl-dpprpg: Oh yeah this is my Christmas present, you losers better be worth it  
pwentzrpg: oh you’d give up all your xmas presents for us? what a sweetheart!!!  
bbettss-rpg: such romantic  
bbettss-rpg: much wow  
bbettss-rpg: <3  
flintdpprpg: so wanna celebrate by playing a little? dan hasn’t hosted a party in a while  
pwentzrpg: YES!!! let’s do it bbettss-rpg: i’m in boys  
alexatl-dpprpg: Alright then sweet. Let’s get IC

  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*

  
[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]  
[[ alexatl-dpprpg has logged in ]]  
[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]  
[[ pwentzrpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: so boys, it’s two days until we fly out. excited yet?  
pwentzrpg: mike we’ve all been excited since we first organised this shit!! i’m still sooooo keen!!!  
flintdpprpg: i can’t believe this is happening… i expect massive cuddles FROM YOU ALL  
alexatl-dpprpg: This is nuts but also the most amazing Christmas gift EVER  
pwentzrpg: before anyone continues tho, i have an important message  
flintdpprpg: what is it?  
pwentzrpg: i just wanna say thanks for being such good friends to me. people irl are fucking shit but you guys have really helped me pull through a crappy year. and i cannot wait to show you all how much you mean in person!! c: c: c:  
bbettss-rpg: that sounds an awful lot like BLOWJOBS  
pwentzrpg: -.-  
alexatl-dpprpg: No Mikey… Just no  
pwentzrpg: i may be gay, but who says i’m into you?  
flintdpprpg: yEAAH OOOOOOOOH  
bbettss-rpg: how do you know that you’re not? you’ve never seen my face or my godlike bod  
alexatl-dpprpg: Are you forgetting that we all Skype once a week, you tool? We know what you look like  
pwentzrpg: yeah, and i can assure you, i’m not into that whole peroxide dyed look y’know  
bbettss-rpg: D:  
flintdpprpg: bro don’t hurt his feelings :-(  
pwentzrpg: nah he knows i love him really c:  
alexatl-dpprpg: ’Tis true  
bbettss-rpg: well you better goddamn show it. i demand extra cuddles  
pwentzrpg: fine then, ugh, i’ll give you extra cuddles when we meet. now stop sooking!!!  
alexatl-dpprpg: Hey Mikey what about me? I want extra cuddles  
bbettss-rpg: if i say yes will you shut up?  
alexatl-dpprpg: D:  
alexatl-dpprpg: ….  
alexatl-dpprpg: Yes  
bbettss-rpg: good then, it’s settled.  
flintdpprpg: you’re all insane. remind me why i’m friends with you again?  
pwentzrpg: we’re just charming kids ash, what can i say?!  
alexatl-dpprpg: Yeah we’re awesome! Now let’s play

  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*

  
[[ alexatl-dpprpg has logged in ]]  
[[ bbettss-rpg has logged in ]]

bbettss-rpg: lukey i just landed,  
bbettss-rpg: will probably take me an hour or so to get through customs judging by the massive fucking lines everywhere  
alexatl-dpprpg: Yeah no worries. Gotta scoot tho I can see Calum walking over to me. See ya soon  
bbettss-rpg: yeah that’s cool, see ya  
alexatl-dpprpg: omg mike it’s cal!!!!! this is so goddamn exciting like i nearly just bowled luke over hugging him and i caN’T WAIT for you to get here ooOMFGGGGEEee c: c: c: c:  
bbettss-rpg: you’re making me look suspicious bc i’m smiling so much, shut up idiot

[[ flintdpprpg has logged in ]]

flintdpprpg: oh yeah hi, i’m in customs too  
bbettss-rpg: fucking lines everywhere right?  
flintdpprpg: yeah it’s so strict here wow  
bbettss-rpg: the sniffy dogs are scary  
alexatl-dpprpg: They’re called sniffer dogs Mikey, and if you haven’t been smoking pot within the past two weeks then you’re all g  
bbettss-rpg: twO WEEKS?  
bbettss-rpg: YOU COULDN;T HAVE MENTIONED THAT?!!! FUCKKKK  
alexatl-dpprpg: Shit it didn’t sit did it  
bbettss-rpg: no? but it was sniffing my leg for ages?! i’m kinda terrified? will it eat me if it thinks i'm a bad guy?  
flintdpprpg: don’t be scared mike i can see you and you’re all good. stop looking so nervous  
alexatl-dpprpg: You’ll be all g. Don’t stress. You’ll be cuddling me soon enough  
alexatl-dpprpg: me tooooooooooooooo c: c: -calpal  
flintdpprpg: and me also dammit, unless you’ve finally made muke official, in which case cal can fuck off?  
alexatl-dpprpg: ……  
bbettss-rpg: I WAS WAITING FOR US TO MEET IN PERSON DAMNIT ASHTON FLETCHER  
flintdpprpg: oops my bad xD  
alexatl-dpprpg: Wait… Really? Like legit  
bbettss-rpg: like legit. now shut up the lady just finished searching my bag so i’m coming through the doors  
alexatl-dpprpg: oh my god this is so exciting!!!!!! luke’s face is adorable hurry mike  
flintdpprpg: *huffs* i bet you i won’t get that reaction :P  
alexatl-dpprpg: shhhh ash, i can be nervous and cuddle you too if you’d like! c:  
flintdpprpg: i do hope that’s cal, because if so, then yes, yes i would like  
alexatl-dpprpg: of course it’s me, my grammar is impeccable next to luke’s!  
flintdpprpg: lmao yeah true!  
flintdpprog: okay i’m through, gonna come through the doors in a sec  
alexatl-dpprpg: mike just ran at us; he’s currently shoving his tongue down luke’s throat, it’s gross. please hurry.  
flintdpprpg: okay i’m walking through the doors, i can’t see you yet  
alexatl-dpprpg: OH MY GOD I SEE YOU LOOK I’M WAVING  
flintdpprpg: i see you too. that’s not waving calpal, you look like you’re having a seizure  
alexatl-dpprpg: I CAN SEE YOU LAUGHING STOP LAUGHING  
flintdpprpg: make me!  
alexatl-dpprpg: get your ass over here quicker and i will!  
flintdpprpg: fine. happy?  
alexatl-dpprpg: yes.  
flintdpprpg: you do realise i am standing two feet in front of you right? you can use your mouth to talk now  
alexatl-dpprpg: you’re much, much prettier in person...  
alexatl-dpprpg: your accent is so cute, stop!  
alexatl-dpprpg: ugh okay, fine, i’ll stop messaging and talk. the shock has worn off anyway.  
alexatl-dpprpg: kiss me???

  
  


***********


End file.
